Disgusting
by Lollipop Brigade
Summary: A Smutshot between Eren/Levi. I hope you enjoy the promiscuity as much as I enjoyed writing it. Cover Image by: JadedSihx
1. Chapter 1

**Levi/Eren Smutshot Part One. Hope you all enjoy this present! I will get back to regular chapter posting soon!**

Eren's hands were beginning to take on the consistency of sandpaper. His face once youthful face was starting to look tired and ragged. He was only fifteen and yet he appeared far much older. Tragedy next to time was age's greatest enemy. He didn't feel like himself anymore. As he rung his bandaged fingers together as he paced around his basement sanctuary he wondered if there would ever come a time where he could wed and have children of his own. Those sort of thoughts would drive a man insane in this world. Jaeger knew he had to push those feelings of optimism aside, there would be no such thing for him in the future. Who would want someone like him? He was an abnormal. No longer human, but not quite titan.

The troubled youth pressed his hands against the cold stone as he stretched his back out and hung his head, sighing deeply. These were the kind of ideas that haunted his being when he was alone. They were such petty and juvenile thoughts. The kind of thoughts only people a long, long, time ago had the right to worry over. _Am I pretty enough? Will she like me? Do I fit in? _Eren Jaeger could not indulge in such fantasy. People would simply scoff at him for even touching upon such ideas. Even so he leaned off the wall and slipped his thumbs into the belt around his waist from his uniform. He'd never even been kissed before. Again, such a petty thought to consider, but who really wanted to die without experiencing such a thing? These were the kind of things people took for granted. With that in mind his fingers ghosted up toward his lips touching them tenderly.

"Who would kiss me?" He contemplated outwardly. He wasn't even aware if he was even good at those sort of things. He had no natural talent and being a titan was very far from being _natural_. Despite the wear and tear on his body he was still fifteen, thinking of such things was in his capacity. His fingers moved down from his lips across his neck as he sighed. He'd tried touching himself before. It could be exhilarating, but he'd never managed to get past that point, past the point of peaking. Back when things were still almost normal all the other men and boys had talked about those things, and Eren envied them. Why was he the only poor soul who couldn't pleasure himself? Maybe he just didn't visualize….

The older men talked of their wives and special somebodies. Jaeger didn't have anyone like that. Mikasa was like a sister to him. He sank down onto his bed his back hitting the stone cold wall. There wasn't any other female he could even consider masturbating to. His eyes fluttered close and he let out a frustrated groan. Maybe this was his punishment for being a freak.

_Or a dog…_

As Levi would put it. That man frustrated him so much. He was infuriating, haughty, arrogant…It made Eren's titan blood boil. His face turned into a grimace as his hand fell onto his lap. Levi was everything Eren wanted to be. He was everything he could never be. He had every right to beat him down like he had in that courtroom. He really did feel like the scum of the earth just by being in his presence. Even though he was healed _now, _Jaeger could still recall the pain he'd endured. The ear splitting kick to the side of the head. The tongue biting shudder to the stomach. The shattering punch to the nose. All of this had been so surreal, and yet the moment Levi's foot had dug its way into his head, pushing his face into the ground, he realized what his position was. Just because he'd been granted god like powers didn't make him any better than anyone else.

_And that comforted him…It made him feel human.._

Warmth gathered where it was a rare visitor and Eren let out a throaty exhale. It had hurt a lot to get the shit beaten out of him, and yet it had felt good, feeling human was exhaustingly stimulating. Just to feel mortal, even thru something as harsh as pain was well enough for him. The youth couldn't help but conjure up images of the courthouse. He began to remove the people, the screaming, and the prying eyes until he was just left with Levi. His foot cracking down onto his broken, human body. A slick punch to the face, a narcissistic tug to the hair to bring his face up closer to the short man's level and a sickening thud to the ground as he was tossed down. He could almost feel the heel of the man's strangely clean boots grind into the back of his head.

"…gh…" His hand had instinctively unbuckled his belts and loosened his white trousers to slip down into the warmth of his lap. It was now pawing and stroking softly as its master continued to indulge in his land of fantasy. Eren Jaeger was gone. Lost in his head where he'd moved from being beaten against a pole to somewhere else. Somewhere dark, where the light barely permeated. Levi's hand was on his throat squeezing seductively as his other hand drew angry red lines down his leg with its fresh cut nails. "…Corporal.." He begged his eyes still shut, barely open enough to see the lines of dark light from the basement room.

Which meant he also was blissfully unaware of the subject of his fantasy standing right in front of him, arms crossed and face in its usual perpetual grimness. Still Levi said _nothing _and he did _nothing_. He was watching the other stroke himself and ecstatically purr the formality. He was perplexed. All he'd come down here to do was tell Eren that he could come grab something to eat. Instead he'd found the door unlocked and the adolescent with his knees bent and legs spread…doing this. He wasn't even remotely assuming the other was talking about him. It was just he couldn't think of any female corporals. He was quite interested to know who Jaeger seem to fancy so highly.

_I just need a name dog, then I can leave you to your disgusting behavior. _

Levi could at least respect the other enough not to disturb him. Everyone had needs. As grotesque as their methods could be. He moved to sit on the tiny table on the room crossing his legs and pulling down the cloth around his mouth, as his lips pressed together into a thin line.

The greenhorn Special Operations member only moaned softly as his narrow hips jerked. _So sloppy. _Levi critiqued. There were better ways to do such things. He was about to give up his questionable mission and leave when more words began to tumble from Eren's plush lips.

"…please..more.."

_More what? What are you thinking about in that head of yours? _

"..want to...feel human.."

The Corporal's face contorted just for a minute before he slid off the table and maneuvered himself closer placing hands down on either side of Eren's leg's the sheets crinkling under his palms. He wanted to know just what Eren was going on about. What did he mean by all that? He was a dog, was that not good enough?

"..make me bleed..Levi."

His name hit him in the face so fast that he sprung up from where he'd settled himself and looked at the young male with confusion.

_Doing such a disgusting thing, by using thoughts of me. Preposterous. I will not allow such a thing. _

His hand sprung out grabbing the young male's throat as he gritted his teeth." Jaeger! You disgusting cockroach!" Eyes fluttered open and the once gaping mouth snapped shut as Eren let out a squeak like moan.

"S-sir!?" It wasn't much of a shout, he couldn't very well do much now that Levi had his throat and his only free hand was feeling like was inside a block of cement.

" You little brat. What makes you think you can get off by doing lurid things with me in your mind?"

"S-sir I..I..well..I've never.."

"You've never what Jaeger?" Levi's patience was already paper thin.

"I've never actually.." Eren's face was as bright as a tomato now, not only because he'd been caught, but because he was still uncomfortable aroused. The hand around his throat was not helping in the least. "..Got off.." He had said it so quietly had Levi not been so close he may not have heard it.

This little fact seemed to cause little change to Levi's expression, but it did seem to make him loosen his grip a little. Much to Eren's disappointment.

"How is that possible, is your dick broken?" So blatant.

"I've t-tried..b-before..this..is the first time.."

Levi's eyebrow raised, he wanted to know what Eren meant by that." Fucking spit it out."

"I've even gotten close."

Levi began crushing his throat again and he gasped explicitly. The Corporal noticed the reaction immediately and he tilted his head inquisitively. "Jaeger, this stimulates you doesn't it." It was a statement not a question. It was obvious that what he was doing was causing this reaction. "What exactly where you jerking it to?" Did he have to say it like that? Couldn't he be more subtle?

Eren struggled to answer. His hand was just resting around his cock as it twitched in agony. " Y-you…k-kicking me..and..other..stuff." He didn't want to admit to all the things that had fluttered through his mind but apparently what he'd said hadn't been good enough because the grip was starting to loosen. "Hitting me! Okay..you were causing me pain..and..biting.." the hand tightened once more and he moaned softly.

"You really are a dog afterall."

"Yessir." Eren said his eyes beginning to fall. They quickly popped back open when Levi smacked his hand way from his person and removed his own hand from his throat. He was about to apologize and consider beginning the other not to murder him but he was quickly thrown off the bed his face hitting the unfriendly ground. He was about to push himself up to his hands but a foot came crashing down onto his back pushing his throbbing piece up against his material covered stomach. "Ah.."

"Disgusting." Levi mumbled, although it didn't sound like much of a complaint this time." To think that you think of me in such a way…you should apologize."

Eren mouth moved to form words but all that came out was a moan as Levi continued to grind his heal into his back.

"So..you've really never gotten off before? Is it safe to assume you've never had sex then Jaeger?"

Somehow the human-titan managed a nod as Levi moved his foot to land a solid kick in his side, almost hard enough to break ribs. He then squatted down pulling the other's head up by grabbing a hand full of his fluffy brown hair. His face was pretty bloody from his fall down to the floor, but he was relatively still decent looking.

"..I will eliminate both for you."

What?

Eren had no time to full comprehend what he'd just heard as he pulled back onto the bed by his follicles and his clothes began to be methodically peeled off. He could only lay there slightly frozen as he felt lips fall across his jugular. They were warm, soft and velvety. Oh god. It was almost enough to push him over right there.

" Sir.." Words were not allowed as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder."OH FUCK." The obscenity burst from his lips before he could stop it. Levi had just bitten him, actually fucking bit him! Where the hell was this all coming from? The older man in question drew back his face still expressionless as he examined Jaeger with his cold eyes. He'd exposed the boy's chest having wrestled him out of his belts and shirt. He watched the blood from his callous teeth mark begin to dribble down the others tan skin.

He couldn't form words, this had to all be some continuation of his fantasy. A wet dream. It had to be. A slap across his face knocked him out of this thoughts.

"Dog put your arms behind your head." An order, a sharp and deliberate order. Eren did as he was told stretching his arms up above his head, which pulled his abdomen up exposing his latent muscles. "..hm.." No comment, Eren couldn't tell what Levi was thinking but he jerked as he felt lips fall across his own. Soft. A tongue violated its way past his lips and tangled with his own. Oh God.

_He tastes like toothpaste and cigarettes… _

It was far from being unpleasant. It just seemed, right. Levi could go for several more minutes but he could feel the strain in the fifteen year old's chest. He wasn't breathing. So he pulled away a bridge of saliva connecting him and the dog below. The sound of gasping and strangled breathing was all he needed to hear to know that Jaeger hadn't even kissed before. If the sloppy execution hadn't been enough.

"Messy." Levi quipped his eyebrows knitting together. Eren could only pant pathetically as his pupils widened further. Was this all really happening right now? He apparently didn't have much time to consider it as the lips returned and he felt a hand come up to grip his chin. "Slow." A order, Eren could hear the crispiness in Levi's voice so clearly now. He did as he was told moving his lips slowly trying to time it with Levi's own."..less tongue.." Another order, this one made Jaeger flush. This was embarrassing. A sharp bite to his lip made him squeal as his superior pulled back. "If you aren't going to do it properly I won't continue." Under threat of having this all end Eren panicked.

"No! I'll listen..I'll do it right..t-this time." He didn't want it to stop. There was something gathering in his stomach, something he'd never felt before, and he wanted to know what it was.

**End. Part One. Part Two will come eventually. Review if you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Levi/Eren Smutshot Part Two. I know, I am sorry I haven't loaded up any chapters for Selachimorpha and Fly, things have been a little untimely for me lately, and I will do my best to load some up in the next week. My birthday is the 30****th**** though so yay me.**

"_No! I'll listen..I'll do it right..t-this time." He didn't want it to stop. There was something gathering in his stomach, something he'd never felt before, and he wanted to know what it was._

Levi didn't seem the least bit convinced by Eren's drivel, but he wasn't left to consider just leaving for very long when supple and desperate lips mushed up across his. _He is so clumsy. _It was the only thoughts filling up his critical mind when they slowly began to melt away. Perhaps he wasn't giving the boy much credit. He was only fifteen. What was he to know of pleasuring anyone but himself? With that in mind he allowed Eren to shift their weights, his much shorter body being thrust under the teenager with chaotic grace.

He was almost surprised by the action. _Almost_. He knew that Eren could be thick headed and haughty enough to attempt such a thing. He didn't quite feel like shoving him back under as he discovered the other seem to be learning quite quickly. The cautious tongue running across his lips, vying for entrance was enough to satisfy him Eren had at least been paying attention a little. Levi decided to humor the boy and his lips formed a gap very tediously as the soft flesh of Jaeger's tongue ran across the roof of his mouth. Rather unwittingly Levi shivered having not really experienced this in a arguably long time. Each digit on his hand dug into the back of Eren's head and back as he ghosted a hint of a smile. After a long moment the boy drew back again, breathing just as heavily as before. _He forgot to breathe again. _

"It is essential to breathe during this Jaeger." Levi quipped, although it was very clear he was just teasing.

In response Eren just inhaled and exhaled through his nose examining Levi's face with fascination. He'd never seen the Captain look so calm before. He still looked as serious as he usually was, but there was definitely a sense of serenity too.

"Lesson one can be continued later." Levi continued seeing that Eren wasn't paying very close attention. So it took almost no effort for him to hook a leg around the younger male and flip himself back up right. It apparently took the teen of guard because he was met with wide eyes and further panting.

"Wh-what's lesson two?"

Levi smirked just a little. The corner of his mouth twitching just enough to show that he wasn't always as serious as he like to portray. Instead of answering directly the squad Captain's hands returned to Eren's sides and smoothed their way down to his hips digging in as his lips attacked his neck.

Eren's body jostled a little as he moaned quietly trying not to sound to _desperate_. Even though it was clear that he was.

"Your holding back Jaeger.." The stern faced male lectured. He didn't wait for an answer as he sank his teeth back into another spot on the teen's shoulders. This got him the response he wanted as he felt Eren push up on him his back arching and his body doing what it wanted on its own. "Your body knows what it wants…" He teased mercilessly as he began to get a feel for what Eren seem to respond to. _He really does enjoy me causing him pain…how curious. _He kept this in mind as his mouth circumvented its way down across the scar rattled chest toward one of the boy's stiff nipples. His tongue flicked over one and one of his hands moved up to squeeze the other between two dominating fingers.

"Ah!" Eren's body jolted as he turned his head squirming under the other. In all his delusion and pleasure ridden thoughts he couldn't help but wonder why Levi of all people was doing this to him. He hadn't thought the Captain was like this…sex seemed like an act the man would stray away from. Unsurprisingly this thought could barely cling to his scrambled brain as he felt teeth graze the pink sensitive flesh of his chest. "C..C-aptain.." Jaeger's face continued to match those of a ripe red fruit as his teeth sank into his lower lip trying to quiet himself.

Levi noticed this right away and lifted his head his eyes narrowing as he tsked. The hand that had cemented over Eren's chest moved its way to his neck beginning to squeeze roughly. He watched as the teen's eyes fluttered shut and the lurid moans continued much louder than they were before. The hand that was still resting at the boy's hip began to dig in deeper, roughly enough that anymore and blood would be drawn. Even Levi's pale placid face seem to respond a little toward Eren's garish reaction to this. Eventually his lips returned to their proper place on Jaeger's bruised ones, nipping and pulling at his lower.

Once he was sure Eren was quite under his 'spell' the hand from the hip traveled across the other's stomach and downward. He didn't hesitate at all as long fingers wrapped around the erect piece of flesh that had been rubbing across his covered but equally excited cock. Levi had been expecting the yelp that ripped its way through Eren's vocal cords and he pulled back sitting up a little on the boy's hips all while stroking and pulling gently. He watched green eyes open and roll to focus on his.

Jaeger had no idea how to handle what was going on, his hands were still placed behind his head like they'd been originally, but he very much wanted to move them. He wanted to reach out and do these things to the man above him. He wasn't sure how Levi would react though. Still he didn't want to risk missing an opportunity. So with caution his hands traveled down away from above him as he began to sit up his one hand moving to play with the hem of Levi's shirt. Would this upset him? Levi didn't react as his eyes barely moved from Eren's. His hand still stretching and pulling enough that it was making it hard for the human-titan to focus properly.

Eren took this as a sign that he could continue, or at least try to as his fingers twitched nervously continuing to push the material of Levi's shirt upward. He'd almost made some decent progress before his entire body froze up and he was left clinging to the shorter male as his body began to tingle and whatever semblance of thought he'd had flew out the window. He'd never experienced a climax even once before, so it came so quickly and so unexpectedly he was left immobile against his superior.

Levi didn't move allowing Eren to cling to him, despite the white thick fluid seeping into his shirt and splattering his hand. They stayed like this for an undetermined amount of time before Levi took notice of something strange. He didn't know, when or how, but he was now under the teen again. When had Jaeger accomplished this during their timid cuddle session? How hadn't he noticed? When he felt abnormally hot breath roll across his neck he froze up just a little. _Is the boy turning? _His eyes flickered over the hair covered face as shiny emerald eyes pierced through the veil.

Somehow despite the change Eren did not grow any larger nor did his skin appear to be affected, but his features were warped just enough that it was obvious his titan side was not completely under control. Levi thought it would be best to get out from under the walking time bomb but he was cemented into the bed by the sheer unseen weight of the other. Perhaps Eren was ghosting his titan instead of being pulled into it.

"Jaeger release me." Levi snapped with some disdain. His lungs were being suitably crushed which was making it very hard for him to breathe properly. There was no response from the half changed human as those eyes began to fall across his body with curiosity. "Dog! Let me up!" He continued trying to break free only to feel a fist sucker punch into his stomach. The pain wasn't immediate as he was to taken off guard to react right away. Instead he could only wheeze as sweat began to trickle down his forehead. The heat was rising in the room along with the stench of flesh. He was almost positive that the monster above him was going to kill him. So even for Levi it was quite a lofty surprise when he felt unnaturally hot lips crush his own. A small pang of fear arose in him as he thought about the other devouring his face.

Naturally, this didn't happen as a tongue invaded his mouth without a hint of permission and strong nimble fingers began to rip away at his clothes. He was very soon left with nothing except pieces of his shirt. Unhindered Levi sent one of his knees up against Eren's stomach as hard as he was able, but the half beast didn't react to it at all. Now that his body was exposed it was beginning to be clear how hot it actually was under the half beast, his entire body was forming beads of sweat from his pores making his skin slick to the touch. He had no time to be grossed out as the tongue that had been making use of his mouth smoothed its way down his chin and across his throat. _Oh. _

".. .." Levi teeth sank deeply into his lip causing blood to pool around them. How could he possibly be turned on by this? He was being licked and caressed by a titan, even if it wasn't the full bodied titan that Eren usually turned into. Still his transgressions couldn't bother him for long as a heated hand smoothed down his right thigh causing him to jolt. "Jaeger release me!" He was still trying to get the boy's attention but it was apparently hopeless as the hand bypassed his twitching muscle and made its way under him to his backside. Normally emotionless eyes widened as Levi thrashed. "Don't even think about it dog! What are you doing?" This accomplished nothing as he felt a warm digit jab his entrance roughly. "auu.." Levi's protests were slowly beginning to fade away as his eyes shut. _Damn you..you..monster_. It was clear Eren 's body was still clumsy in its movements despite the extra pump of titan testosterone flooding his body. So once the single digit finally wiggled its way into Levi's entrance his eyes shot open and a glare that could freeze the sun met with the empty emerald eyes.

"You..were… planning this all along weren't you?" Levi snapped, it wasn't clear if he was addressing the titan side or the Eren side now. Before Levi had been convinced that the titan and Eren were two different entities most of the time. Unless Eren could gain control at some point. The emerald eyes didn't really respond as another digit was inserted causing Levi to gasp. "damn..you.." His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to convince his body not to respond. It didn't work.

The extraordinarily warm fingers just continued to stretch and press until the Captain was practically melting into the sheets. He was easily moved like a piece of putty to lay on his front side as he was already fairly sure he couldn't over power the other and would rather avoid a serious injury. His pale fingers dug into the sheets as he felt a hand fall across his head pulling at his strands of black hair. This had to be the titan side. Eren didn't know any of these things well enough to cause such an astounding reaction from the older male.

Levi probably would have lost all ability to stay up right on his forced position if an arm hadn't wrapped around his stomach as a large warm piece of flesh pressed up against his cavity. "J-jaeger..get..control.." Levi's voice was inaudible as he'd lost the interest in fighting back. He wasn't so naïve as to not admit that he was enjoying every minute of what was happening. The hand digging into his hair pulled back roughly forcing his body into a far more bent position as the human-titan suddenly pressed in causing an uncharacteristically loud yelp from the blue eyed male. " .ah.." Levi had momentarily forgotten to breathe as the pumping began slowly much to his frustration. How did this side of Eren know any of this? On top of that why was he allowing it? He didn't have much time to get upset over his unseen weakness as he was pulled out of and then thrusted into again.

If it hadn't felt so good Levi might have been inclined to try and stop Eren a little more, but at this point he didn't think he had it in him. It had been nearly a year since he'd actually felt quite this good. He wasn't sure what the repercussions of all this would be though. He didn't know if it was really 'Eren' doing most of this. He wasn't sure he _cared_. The half titan dominating over his body was beginning to speed up and his own untended erection was beginning to strain. He usually had far more control over something like that, but these were not normal circumstances. The hand that had been tugging at his hair fell away letting his head drop across a pillow as it found its way to his shoulder clamping on tight. He felt teeth graze the opposite shoulder and he tensed up only increasing the pain and desire coursing through his limbs. He still wasn't sure if Eren's titan side enjoyed human flesh as something to eat. No one had mentioned anything about it. The teeth were sinking in harder, enough to draw blood but that was all, it didn't appear to want to rip off his arm. Instead the warm familiar tongue began to slide across the gash with almost loving care.

Somehow none of this seem to be grossing Levi out, instead he was enthralled by it despite his better judgment. He was almost positive he was close to peaking now and he vaguely wondered what would happen afterward. Would Eren remember any of this? Hell, would he survive this? The titan was clearly partially in control and it was _toying _with his body. He didn't even know titans could do things like that. Although, Eren wasn't just any titan. 

**Part Two Complete. Part Three will be around the bend! Please Review! **


End file.
